001
の , Kyoryuu no Hime) |status =Deceased |gender =Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |relatives =Zero Two (Clone) |classification =Klaxo-sapien |bone = |affiliation = |occupation = |partner =Hiro (Temporarily) Delta (Temporarily) |franxx =Strelizia (Temporarily) 9 Model |anime =Episode 16 |manga =Chapter 26 |japanese = |english = }}001, also known as the Princess of Klaxosaurs, is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. She is a Klaxo-sapien and is presumed to be the last surviving member of her kind. Appearance 001 is a blue skinned humanoid klaxosaur with long flowing sky blue-white hair and prominent blue eyes with glowing blue pupils. She has dark lines under her eyes and all around her body. She also has eight spider-like appendages coming from her back and what seems to be a crown on her head, with two blue horns protruding from the center: one from her forehead and another from the back of the head. Personality 001 is shown to despise Papa and the rest of the APE council, calling them “damned human wannabes” as she knows who they truly are. She doesn't hesitate to resort to violence and murder whenever she feels threatened, which is seen by Tarsier's attempted assasination on her.Episode 17 Even when she doesn't feel threatened, she uses violence in order to get what she wants.Episode 20 She also despises humans as they have been attacking and killing her brethren, the Klaxosaurs, for years. She expresses annoyance that the humans use the FRANXX units to kill the Klaxosaurs without knowing the truth; that humanity is being manipulated by VIRM to annihilate the Klaxosaurs, who are the true and rightful inhabitants of Earth, with the FRANXX which are the byproducts of the Klaxosaurs. She does not show any mercy to humans, which is shown when she bit off Dr. FRANXX arm during their first meeting since she smelled that he had laid a hand on her brethren.Episode 19 Her hatred towards humans is shown to be so powerful that she had no qualms of eradicating hundreds, if not thousands, of humans and destroy their plantations to seek revenge for their abuse towards her kind. She holds a degree of contempt for Zero Two, whom she regards as a “fake”, due to Zero Two being her genetic clone. She reacts in disdain towards Zero Two for killing her own brethren in order to protect the plantations and the civilians, despite that Zero Two is indifferent to the welfare of them. In the manga, her hostility for Zero Two is shown to be so profound that she emotionally manipulated Zero Two into attacking Plantation 13 and try to kill her comrades. However, 001 is shown to have some sort of empathy for Zero Two; as she believes it is her duty to set Zero Two towards the right path by annihilating humanity and sparing all Klaxosaurs, including Zero Two, from being used and discarded by the humans. She finds Hiro to be an intriguing human, as she immediately recognizes that he is the only human who has undergone saurification. In the anime, she finds these characteristics of him to be a welcoming necessity to pilot Strelizia and seize Hringhorni; whereas in the manga, she regards him as a nuisance for interfering with her plot to manipulate Zero Two I to attacking Plantation 13. 001 is fiercely protective of the Klaxosaurs and of the Earth, and will do anything in her power to keep it safe. She states that she wouldn't even let VIRM lay one hand on the Earth again. She has lived for millions of years for VIRM's rearrival and for the purpose of fighting them. Despite that, she was convinced that victory against VIRM was impossible, though she states that she just wanted to take out as many as she could. She was seen being rather pessimistic about the battle against VIRM and gave up rather quickly when she and Hiro were trapped by them. She also did not understand why Hiro was so willing to fight alongside her when he never even had a part in the battle. She shares a close relationship with Nawabari, her two-headed serpent. She later admits that she and the other klaxo-sapiens believed that by abandoning their ties and embracing solitude, they could make themselves stronger and into a perfected form. However, she later learns from Hiro and Zero Two's bond that that may not always be the case. She comes to believe that people can accomplish things with the help of others. This is why she is confident enough to sacrifice herself and give all of her strength and power to Hiro and Zero Two so they can save the planet.Episode 21 History 001 was a part of an advanced civilization sixty million years ago, and her kind; the klaxo-sapiens, had inhabited Earth. One day, VIRM, a group mind with no physical bodies arrived. They wanted them to cast aside their bodies and join them as one entity, but the klaxo-sapiens refused. A war soon broke out between VIRM and the klaxo-sapiens and during the centuries-long war, the klaxo-sapiens forged themselves into immortal weapons and evolved into Klaxosaurs. By the time they fought off VIRM, fighting and warfare were all that remained of their civilization and they lost their ability to procreate. When they found out that the enemy they fought off was only VIRM's vanguard, the klaxosaurs went underground; the weak turned themselves into energy and the strong combined to evolve into even stronger weapons to prepare for VIRM's return. 001 has been alive for more than 60 million years, awaiting for VIRM's return and living for the purpose of controlling the Star Entity, a collective mass of klaxosaurs. Sometime after 2042, a rumor began that said the klaxosaurs had a leader and APE discovered where it was hiding. Papa tells Dr. FRANXX that he can go under the condition that he bring back a sample of her DNA. They found remains of an unknown, ancient civilization. A voice asks why they are there and why they kill their brethren. Werner realizes that she's transmitting directly into their brains. A member of SP says they're being surrounded and she says that they're needlessly belligerent. Everyone but Werner is killed and she orders that he be brought to her. She appears before him and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. She orders him to hold out his hand and then she sniffs it. She says she smells her brethren on him and that his sins are far too grave to be punished with mere death. She licks his hand and bites off his arm. He says that he remained in love with her and might have already lost all of his humanity. She spits out his arm and tells him to tell his kind not to lay a hand on her brethren anymore. Werner Frank wakes up in his hospital bed with a fist full of the Klaxosaur Princess' hair. Out of her DNA, Werner creates Zero Two. Episode 16: Days of Our Lives In the episode, the Seven Sages (two of whom are absent) refer to her in passing. They discuss that their parasite reserves have dwindled down to just 60% in the month following the battle of Gran Crevasse. When one of them asks if perhaps they went too far by blowing up the plantations, Vice Chairman replies by saying taking a Machiavellian approach: "The ends justify the means. Humanity now has control of Gran Crevasse." He then goes on to say that the construction of Hringhorni, which appears to be a colossal ship or FranXX unit, is in its final phase, too. Papa then adds that he has sent two messengers (referring to the other two sages) to "you-know-where," saying that "this will likely be our final warning to them." The scene ends with him saying, "There is no need for two keys. Now, Klaxosaur Princess, which will you choose?" ]] 001 is first shown after Zero Two hears screaming and she is shown sitting on her throne. Episode 17: Eden In a blue volcano, Lemur and Tarsier go down an escalator. Lemur says that klaxosaurs' development differs greatly from human civilization and culture. They approach 001 and Lemur tells his men to lower their guns. He says that it is a great pleasure to meet her. He says that humans and klaxosaurs have waged a war spanning close to a century and orders her to surrender. She screams and they all cover their ears but Tarsier. Lemur asks if they're words sent directly to the brain. Tarsier hears her words and draws two blades, telling her to prepare to die. Lemur tells him not to, but he continues and is quickly killed. Her two dragons go forward and kill the rest of the men. 001 descends the stairs and pushes off Tarsier's mask, revealing there is nothing under it. She calls them "Damned human wannabes" without opening her mouth. Papa and the Vice Chairman sit on Cosmos and Papa says that the klaxosaur princess chose to go down the path of annihilation. The Vice Chairman says they'll feel the pain of having their earth scorched by their own creation. Episode 20: A New World Nana's replacement explains to the parasites that the Star Entity is now under their control and they'll be booting it up the next day. The FRANXX squads are tasked with keeping all enemies away from it. Ichigo asks what the Star Entity is, and Nana says it's a klaxosaur weapon. Gorilla says that they don't need to worry and Baboon says that that's why they modified it for so long. Another says that they're implanting Strelizia in Star Entity's core. Papa says to Zero Two that it is for that purpose that they raised her. Hachi tells Dr. FRANXX that Hringhorni is ready for action. Dr. FRANXX asks if a massive spear built using Klaxosaur cores was necessary. He asks how Nana is, and Hachi answers that she's briefing the squad. He says that he didn't mean that Nana, but says to do as he likes. On D-Day, at Bird Nest, Vice Chairman says that APE has always desired peace and prosperity for mankind. Marmoset tells them to offer all of themselves. Papa says they will finally prevail. 9'α watches the squad and becomes annoyed when he sees Zero Two yawn. An announcer says that a klaxosaur pack is headed towards Gran Crevasse. The parasites all head out. Hiro, Zero Two, Dr. FRANXX, and Hachi go down an elevator with Strelizia. Hiro and Zero Two discuss their plans and Zero Two says she doesn't care as long as they're together. She is about to say something about the last page of the book, but stops herself. They kiss as they promise to be together forever. by one of her klaxosaur snakes]] They reach the bottom of Gran Crevasse. Zero Two hears something coming and they leave. One of the klaxosaur snakes breaks through the wall, holding 001 in its mouth. The princess tells him that she won't allow them to do what they wish with their child. ]]Dr. FRANXX asks if she's there to take back Star Entity, but he says she can't since she's the last surviving klaxo sapiens. He suggests that he'll operate it with her, as he always dreamed of it since they met. She suddenly pins him down and tells him that she needs no partner, but she will use the one he's offered. Strelizia tries to open a gate, but it doesn't move. 001 catches up and pulls Zero Two out, describing her as a duplicate that does not realize she is being used by the invaders. She says she isn't fit to pilot their child before throwing her out. She kisses Hiro to connect to Strelizia, telling him that he must not be an ordinary human before closing the door. She says she will devour him and opens the door. using her horns|left]] Hiro asks how she can pilot Strelizia. She says it was originally one of their brethren. Her horns begin glowing and she sends a message to the parasites, Dr. FRANXX and Hachi. Dr. FRANXX confesses that he found that the klaxosaur split into two forms. One returned to the earth and became energy. Baboon says that the seal is an affront. Gorilla says that the magma energy is part of the planet's resources that saved humans from ruin. 001 says they're selfish and asks if they now want to steal her child. She says she will not allow it and that the child is a crystallization of their bonds. Alpha tells her not to talk down to Papa. Dr. FRANXX finishes that the other form consumed that energy and evolved physically and stopped mingling with one another and lost their intelligence. Hachi asks what they are, and he says weapons built by the klaxo sapiens. They are composed of one male and one female klaxo sapiens. The female's soul connected to the weapon, and the male's soul took root in the core, the cockpit. Hachi says that it's similar to the FRANXX. Dr. FRANXX says they're an application of the klaxosaur system. Klaxosaurs that can be piloted by humans genetically modified to be similar. The parasites realize they'd been kept in the dark. 001 tells her child to awaken since they're nearly there. She begins the implanting process. Papa says that he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but they have no choice. Vice Chairman says they wanted to take it and Hringhorni to space as soldiers. Papa says that, if they can't have it, then it can go down along with the planet and they will return to their original roles. Klaxosaurs begin popping out from the ground and shooting into space. They aim at spaceships in outer space. Star Entity wakes up and Dr. FRANXX says its beautiful. 001 says that the humans made her ugly, but it's okay. She says a long time ago, when they were attacked by invaders from the expanse of space, they fought and drove them off and then holed up in the earth to prepare for their inevitable return. The Klaxosaurs start shooting at VIRM fleets in outer space. The bigger VIRM fleet shoot back and destroys one of the Klaxosaurs anti-air weapon. The princess says that she won't let them touch their planet. She use Star Entity's massive horn to destroys the big fleet. Papa says its futile then Star Entity suddenly halt. Inside Strelizia, purple veins start growing and paralyzing both 001 and Hiro. As she desperately struggles, she curses and asks what VIRM have done to their child. The chairman and vice chairman's masks fall and the vice chairman says that Star Entity is a mass of life that could disturb the universe's peace. Papa says that if the klaxosaur princess took over the implanting process, it will explode along with the planet and leave nothing behind. Papa says that they'll take them to eternal paradise. Episode 21: For You, My Love After revealing themselves as members of VIRM, Papa and the Vice Chairman proceed to accumulate and absorb all the souls of every surviving human adult. Vice Chairman says this is VIRM’s will for star energy which will cause a disturbance in the universe’s peace. Papa says if the klaxosaur princess took control of Star a Entity, they programmed it to explode. The two then kill and absorb the souls of the three other Sage council. 001 struggles while Hiro curses at being unable to move. She says that VIRM got her and it’s no use. He connects to her consciousness and sees her mind that resembles a galaxy. He asks her how long has she been alive because he knows she has existed long before humanity appeared and if she’s been alone the whole time. She replies it’s been over sixty million years and tells the backstory of VIRM’s invasion of Earth and the long-term war that dragged on between the Klaxosaurs and VIRM. Hiro continues to struggle even after the princess tells him it's over. Hiro asks her if it really is and if she can't do anything. He says they are similar because he believed that they existed solely for fighting and would die fighting. However, thanks to Zero Two, Hiro has found a reason to live: to fight in order to live, which surprises the princess. 's attempt at saving Hiro|left]] Zero Two arrives at Star Entity’s core, where Strelizia is, after being taken by one of 001’s klaxosaur snakes, who dies upon reaching the core. She opens Strelizia’s entrance door and finds Hiro nearly consumed by the virus. She tries waking him up but he doesn’t respond and she finds him covered in blood. Despaired, Zero Two says she will never accept this. Her horns grow and her skin turns red as she kisses him to try to revive him. As the princess watches them, she begins to understand their reasons to live and admits she and the klaxo-sapiens believed that: by abadoning their ties and embracing solitude, they can perfect themselves and become stronger; but perhap some lives only shine in unison with another. Her front horn starts growing like Zero Two's, expanding and filling Strelizia's cockpit, she then sacrifices herself and decides to leave the rest of her strength and the stake of the planet to those two. When Strelizia Apus awakens, VIRM's trap has been removed and the princess is nowhere to be seen. Abilities 001 can live indefinitely and doesn't age, she has existed for over 60 million years. 001 has 8 appendages, similar to the legs of a spider, that can be controlled freely. They are also capable of extending and retracting. She used them to impale and kill Tarsier after he tried to attack her. When not used, they merge into a giant tail coming from her lower back. Despite using her 8 powerful tails most of the time, her limbs possesses superhuman strength. It is shown when she effortlessly tramples Dr. FRANXX robotic arm with one leg, causing the nearby ground to break. 001 seems to possess telepathy, as she is able to speak directly to others' mind. She can also make others hear her voice in their head when she screams. When her horns glow, the princess can mentally freeze Klaxosaurs and FRANXXs, speak to the parasites who are piloting them and to the people monitoring them. Relationships Dr. FRANXX She is fully aware of his role in the creation of FRANXX and she blames him for the co flicks that occurred with the war with the humans. However, although she despises him, she avoids killing him as death would be enough to to seek vengeance for his sins. When they first encountered, she killed all the soldiers that escort him and ordered her minions to bring Dr. FRANXX to her. However, when she noticed the presence of her brethren's blood on his hand, she violently bit his left arm off as a warning and allowed him to leave. During their final encounter in Episode 20, she turned down his suggestion of piloting Strelizia alongside with him, called him "sinful human" and then proceeded to go after Strelizia. Seven Sages Hostile. Even more after Tarsier's failed attempt to murder her. She's the only one who knows exactly who they are and will kill all of them. Hiro The only human she has an interest with because of his horns and attempts to control him and Strelizia. Hiro is the only human she has talked to longer than any other, and after talking with him, she decided to leave the fate of the world to him and Zero Two and used her life to free Strelizia and Hiro. Zero Two 001 could be said to have a dislike for Zero Two. This is evidenced by the former calling her "the fake that the humans created", as well as 001 telling her that she is "not fit to pilot our child", in Episode 20: A New World. This may be because Zero Two is her clone and she is afraid that APE would use her for the destruction of the klaxosaurs. However, in Episode 21: For You, My Love, 001 sacrifices herself for Zero Two and Hiro, in the hope that they could save the world. Etymology * The Klaxosaur Princess’ code number, 001, was assigned to her by APE because of her powerful strength and status as the leader of the Klaxo Sapiens. Trivia * In the manga, 001 fights against the 9's Before the siege of the Gran Crevasse and she effortlessly kills all but two (Alpha and Delta) of the 9’s. She forces Delta to link with her but Delta is saved by 9'ε. She telepathically manipulates Delta into invading Plantation 13 and manipulate Zero Two into attacking Mistilteinn. However, due to Hiro’s inference, 001 retreats and prepares for the siege against the parasites. She is revealed to be able to pilot a FRANXX without a partner and uses Delta’s 9 Model FRANXX. She activates Star Entity and merges with it, and proceeds to destroy all remaining plantations, which kills everyone inside them. When she attempts to connect with Star Entity’s core, she is infected by a virus APE had installed. She is later defeated by Hiro and Zero Two. Last thing she witnesses is the radiance of light that she tried so hard to obtain. Gallery Quotes de:Klaxosaur Prinzessin ru:Принцесса рёвозавров chatacer Category:Female Category:Deceased